Ruffled: A Supernatural Tangled AU
by HeyAssButtImBatman
Summary: When expert thief Flynn Rider stumbles upon a suspiciously hidden tower, he is roped into an adventure filled with thugs, crazy fucking horses, and a strange winged boy with no shoes. Oh, joy. Sabriel, featuring Dean the horse and Castiel the chameleon.


This is the story of how I died. Oh, but don't worry, it's actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named Gabriel. And it starts with the sun.

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the Heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Well, centuries passed and a hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen, well, she was about to have a baby. But she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower.

Now, instead of sharing the sun's gift, a man named Lucifer, the one who found it, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years, and all he had to do was sing a special song:

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _What once was mine._

All right, you get the gist. He sings to it, he turns young. Creepy, right? But one day, he forgot to hide the flower and the royal guards discovered his hiding place. The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince, was born with beautiful golden wings. Yes, actual wings growing out of his back. I'll give you a hint: that's Gabriel.

To celebrate his birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. Lucifer broke into the castle and found out that Gabriel's wings held the same magical properties as the flower did. He stole the child and just like that - gone.

The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the prince. For, deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Lucifer raised the child as his brother. Lucifer had found his new magic flower, and this time he was determined to keep it hidden.

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost prince would return.

… oO()Oo …

"Wow! I could get used to a view like this."

Flynn Rider, one of the most wanted men in the entire kingdom, looked out over the kingdom with a soft smile on his face. His long brown hair fluttered in the breeze and his hazel eyes raked over every little detail that he could see from so high up.

"Rider! C'mon!" a voice hissed, and Flynn turned to face the other two people standing on the roof of the castle with him. Ruby and Meg Stabington, twin sisters and thieves even more wanted than Flynn himself, scowled at him.

"Hold on," Flynn said, holding up a hand. "Yup. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."

"We do this job," Ruby said, a twisted smile on her lips, "you can buy your own castle."

She grabbed his collar and pulled him over to where Meg had pulled up a hidden panel from the roof. As quickly as they could, they tied a rope around Flynn's waist and started lowering him down to the floor below.

Flynn, when he was low enough, grabbed the golden crown that rested on a thick purple pillow on a pedestal. He allowed himself a moment to admire the thick gold circlet embedded with diamonds and small rubies. One of the guards who were supposed to be guarding the crown of the lost prince, incompetent fools that they were, sneezed.

"Oh. Hay fever?" Flynn asked, smirking.

"Yeah," the guard answered. A second later, he and the other guards stiffened and spun around in time to see Flynn disappearing through the panel in the ceiling. "Wha-? Wait! Hey! Wait!"

Flynn shoved the crown into a worn leather satchel hanging at his side and then he, Meg and Ruby made a hasty descent to the ground. They ran through the town, nearly crashing into everyone unlucky enough to be on the streets.

Finally, they made it to the bridge that led to the forest and out of the kingdom's capital.

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own?" Flynn asked as they ran, a huge smile on his face. Meg and Ruby didn't answer, though they both scowled at him. "Because I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Ladies, this is a very big day!"

They ran for what seemed like hours, until Flynn was too tired to keep going. Panting heavily, he leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath. A flash of white caught his attention and he turned to see two posters nailed to the tree.

He gasped dramatically and grabbed the poster with his face on it, ripping it from its post.

"Oh, no," he mumbled. "No, no, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very, very bad. This is _really_ bad." He held up the poster to his face and looked to where the Stabington sisters were stooped over, panting. "They just can't get my nose right."

"Who cares?" Ruby growled, both she and her sister giving him dry looks.

"Well, it's easy for you to say," Flynn said angrily. He bent over to look at the poster with a picture of the sisters on it. "You guys look amazing."

The sound of horses neighing made him straighten up, and he turned around to look behind him. On a rise high above them, the group could see a small patrol of royal guards. They paused to glare down at the thieves for a second before turning and charging away to find a way down.

Flynn shoved the poster into his bag and bolted after Meg and Ruby, still not recovered completely from his run not two minutes before. Looking behind him for signs of pursuit, Flynn didn't notice the cliff looming above them until he nearly ran into the frozen sisters.

He gasped in dread as the three of them stared up at the top. Flynn turned to the sisters.

"All right," he said, voice tight with strain. "Okay. Give me a boost and I'll pull you up."

Meg and Ruby exchanged looks.

"Give us the satchel first," Ruby said, holding out a hand.

Flynn gaped at them."I just-" he stammered. He gripped the strap of the satchel and hefted it behind him. "I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?"

Neither sister said a word as they gazed at him with expressionless faces.

"Ouch," Flynn said dryly, taking off the satchel and dropping it into Ruby's hand. He stepped back and watched in fascination as Ruby hoisted herself onto Meg's shoulders. They leaned up against the wall and motioned for Flynn to come closer.

Frowning dubiously, Flynn grabbed Meg's shoulders and pulled himself up, surprised when they actually stayed standing. He climbed up to Ruby's shoulders, then pulled himself up and over the edge of the cliff.

Ruby held out a hand. "Now help us up, pretty boy!" she demanded.

"Sorry," Flynn said, giving them a shit-eating grin and holding up a hand. From his fingers dangled the satchel. "My hands are full."

He winked at them and took off. Not two second later he could hear Ruby's furious scream.

"RIDER!"

It was easy to find the path from there. He started to turn left, but immediately windmilled and turned around. Coming right at him were five royal guards, all of them on horseback. Flynn ran as fast as he could, heart pounding painfully in his chest. If he didn't find a way to ditch them, he'd be caught for sure. There was no way he could outrun five horses.

He heard angry shouting behind him, but couldn't risk looking back. He pushed himself faster and nearly cried with relief when he saw something up ahead that could save him. Pumping his arms faster, he gave himself a sprinting start and then ducked, sliding across the ground underneath a huge fallen tree in the middle of the path.

As he came up again on the other side, he heard what was unmistakably the sound of multiple crossbows firing. Sparing a brief moment to look down, he felt a look of horror slip over his features as he gazed at the arrows embedded in the trunk of the tree, in exactly the place he would have been had he been just a second slower.

He hung a sharp right off of the path, jumping over a low-hanging tree. He looked behind him and saw that only one of the men had made it after him. Unfortunately, it was the captain of the guard. He and Flynn had a rather… interesting history and Flynn knew that he would stop at nothing to catch him.

Up ahead Flynn could see a vine hanging down into the path. Acting on instinct, he threw himself off of a rock and grabbed the vine. He pushed off of a tree and swung around in a terrifying loop. When he got back to where he started, he bucked his legs and managed to kick the guard off of the horse.

Even more amazing, when he let go of the vine he landed right in the saddle of said horse.

"Yah!" he shouted, flicking the reins. Instead of going faster, the horse dug its heels into the ground and turned its head to glare at him, snorting angrily. Flynn kicked angrily at the horse's shoulder. "Come on, fleabag, forward!"

The horse ignored him and stared down at the satchel. It snapped at it and Flynn just barely managed to pull it out of the way in time.

"No," he said sternly to the horse. It didn't listen and bit at the bag again. "No! Stop it!" The horse began to dance around in a circle, trying to catch the bag in its mouth the whole way. It actually managed to grab it, but there was no way Flynn was going to let a horse get the best of him. "Give it to me! Give me that!"

With both of them pulling at the bag as hard as they were, Flynn was surprised that it hadn't ripped yet. He managed to pull it out of the horse's mouth, but his grip on the bag wasn't strong and the thing went sailing through the air, only to get snagged on a branch on a tree growing horizontally out of the cliff face.

For one brief second, Flynn and the horse stared at each other. Then, Flynn threw himself out of the saddle and sprinted for the tree. The horse copied him and started to overtake him, but Flynn threw himself forward and grabbed the horse's front legs, tripping it.

He jumped up and resumed running, but the horse once again beat him. Flynn hurdled over the horse and onto the tree, slipping and barely managing to catch himself on the underside. He sloth-crawled over to the very edge and caught the bag just before it fell.

"Ah ha!" he shouted triumphantly to the horse. A huge crack resonated through the air and they both froze. Before they could make any move back towards safety, the tree jolted and then dislodged from the cliff, sending them both hurdling over the edge.

Flynn gripped the thick branch of the tree so hard he was sure his entire palm was covered in blisters. He and the horse shared one look and then they both started screaming in terror. Halfway down the cliff, a huge protrusion of rock split the tree in half and sent both him and the horse sailing through the air.

He landed roughly, but thankfully unharmed. As he pulled himself to his feet, groaning slightly, he cast his gaze upwards just in time to see the horse tumble down the incline. It lay stunned for a moment before jumping up and gazing around wildly.

As Flynn watched, it shoved its nose to the ground and began sniffing. It huffed along, looking very much like a bloodhound. Flynn ducked behind a boulder as it went by, not noticing him. When he was sure it was safe, he crept around the boulder and pulled the satchel over his shoulder.

He reached out blindly behind him for what he thought to be a moss covered rock wall. His hand passed right through and he barely managed to catch himself from falling. Pulling the vines aside, he peered into the darkness cautiously.

A furious neigh from the horse made up his mind for him and he ducked into the cave just in time to avoid its sharp gaze. He pressed himself against the wall as the outline of the horse looked around, then nickered angrily and walked off.

Panting from fear and trying to calm his racing heart, he walked deeper into the dark. His eyes widened when he emerged. Standing on a slightly raised patch of land by a small stream was a tall, vine-covered tower.

He couldn't see any evidence of it being inhabited, so he walked up to the base. Scouting around the ground by the tower, he came across a small pile of arrows. Picking up two, he found a suitable crack and jammed the arrowhead in. He pulled himself up with one hand and did the same with the other arrow, a little higher up.

In this fashion he scaled the tower, something very impressive considering how tall the thing was. Finally, after no less than twenty minutes of continuous climbing, he reached an open window. He pulled himself up with a grunt, and landed on the floor with a thud.

He closed the window and leaned against the wall, panting. He smiled down at the bag hanging at his side and pulled it off his shoulders. He opened it up and peered at the golden crown nestled inside.

"Alone at last," he sighed, right before he felt a searing pain rip through his skull and everything went black.

… oO()Oo …

Consciousness flew back to him all at once, and his eyes shot open.

"Huh?" he grunted. He heard a loud gasp and then felt the pain again, before he once more slipped into unconsciousness.

… oO()Oo …

Something wet and cold being shoved into his ear woke him up for the second time. He yelped and his head shot upright, eyes wide open.

"Huh? What…" his voice trailed off as he looked around wildly, recognizing his surroundings as the tower he had climbed into earlier. He looked down and saw that his hands, feet and chest had been tied to a chair with thick rope.

He heard a soft scratching sound and his eyes travelled up to where he could see a figure sitting up in the rafters.

"Struggling… struggling is pointless," the figure said. Flynn could hear a barely noticeable tremor in the voice. He watched with growing confusion as the figure clambered down and hid behind a support beam. "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Flynn peered into the shadows, trying to make out whoever was talking. The figure stepped slowly forward into the light, and Flynn felt his breath catch. A boy no older than eighteen stood gazing at him, clutching a frying pan like it was a royal scepter.

He had honey brown hair swept back over an aquiline face and wide eyes the same color as his hair. A white long-sleeved shirt with a dark purple vest on overtop covered his torso, and light tan pants were held up with a dark brown leather belt, and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

The most eye-catching feature, though, were the two huge wings sprouting from his back. Each one was at least eight feet in length and three feet wide at their widest point. The feathers were as long as Flynn's forearm and the most stunning gold color he had ever seen in his life. They were flared out aggressively, arched high above the boy's head.

As soon as his eyes settled on those wings, only one thought ran through his mind.

 _Lost prince._

Flynn's mouth dropped open and he gaped at the wings. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them because the boy was talking.

"Who are you?" he asked, back straight and chin raised. "And how did you find me?"

"Ah-ha," Flynn stammered, still staring at the wings.

" _Who are you, and how did you find me?"_ the prince asked again, raising the frying pan threateningly. Flynn's eyes snapped to the prince's and he cleared his throat.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you," he said. "But may I just say… Hi." He flashed the boy a smile that raised skirts - and dropped pants - everywhere. "How you doing? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day going? Huh?"

The boy just made a confused noise and pointed the frying pan at him.

"Who else knows my location, _Flynn Rider?"_ he asked.

"Alright, blondie-" Flynn started.

"Gabriel," the boy said.

"Gesundheit," Flynn said, just to rile him up. "Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and-" He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened with panic when he remembered his satchel. "Oh! Oh, no! Where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it," Gabriel said smugly, crossing his arms. "Somewhere you'll never find it."

Flynn looked around the room, eyes coming to rest on a large orange and yellow pot sitting not ten feet away.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?"

The next thing he knew, the pain was back and so was the darkness.

… oO()Oo …

When he woke up again, it was to the same wetness. He looked down to see a green chameleon sitting on his shoulder with its tongue in his ear. He yelped and jolted, flinging it off.

"Would you stop that?" he asked angrily, enunciating each word by rubbing his ear onto his shoulder.

" _Now_ it's hidden where you'll never find it," the boy said. He folded his wings so that they rested on his back and walked in a circle around Flynn. "So, what do you want with my feathers? To pluck them?"

"What?" Flynn exclaimed.

"Sell them?"

"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your feathers is to get them out of my face." His voice was slightly muffled by the wing pressed against the side of his head. _Soft,_ he thought, a soundless sigh escaping his lips.

Gabriel spun around to face him. "Wait. You don't want my feathers?"

"Why on earth would I want your feathers?" Flynn asked. "Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story."

"You're telling the truth?" Gabriel pointed the frying pan at his face.

"Yes!" Flynn nearly shouted.

The chameleon appeared on Gabriel's shoulder and crawled to the end of the pan. It gave Flynn a once-over, then motioned for Gabriel to pull it back. He took the lizard in his hands and turned away, whispering to it.

Flynn used the distraction to try to scoot his chair over to the window, though what he'd do when he got there he didn't know. Gabriel sighed loudly and straightened up, placing the lizard back onto his shoulder.

"Okay, Flynn Rider, I'm prepared to offer you a deal," he said.

"Deal?" Flynn parroted in disbelief.

"Look this way," Gabriel went on as if he hadn't spoken. He grabbed the back of the chair and spun it around so fast that it tipped over and sent him flat on his face. "Do you know what these are?"

Flynn looked to the side and saw Gabriel pointing to a large painting on the wall of himself sitting on a hill, wings out, watching large floating lights dance across the sky.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?" Flynn asked, voice muffled by the floor.

"Lanterns?" Gabriel whispered, seemingly to himself. "I knew they weren't stars. Well, tomorrow evening," he said louder, addressing Flynn, "they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah," Flynn said, voice strained as he managed to flop himself onto his side. "No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and glanced down at the lizard sitting on his shoulder. It smacked its palm with one fist, growling angrily. Gabriel leaped down from where he was standing and grabbed one end of the rope holding Flynn to the chair.

"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider," he said, slowly pulling Flynn closer. "Call it what you will, fate, destiny…"

"A horse," Flynn interjected dryly.

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really."

"But trust me when I tell you this." Gabriel pulled so hard that the chair tipped forward and had his arm not caught it in time, it would have sent Flynn face-first to the floor. Again. Gabriel's voice got low and it sent shivers down Flynn's spine. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

"Let me get this straight," Flynn said after a moment. "I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise," Gabriel said, and Flynn gave him an unimpressed look. "And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise." Flynn raised an eyebrow. " _Ever."_

"All right, listen," Flynn said, tipping his head towards his chest. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder."

He gave himself a second to school his features, then raised his head. He squinted his eyes, puckered his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. Gabriel's face didn't change. They stared at each other for a second before Flynn spoke again without dropping the smolder.

"This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen. Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" Gabriel asked, face lighting up with joy. He let go of the chair and Flynn fell forward, landing on his face. "Oops."

"You broke my smolder," Flynn gasped.

… oO()Oo …

Flynn paused in his climbing and looked up towards the top of the tower. He could see Gabriel gazing down fearfully at the ground.

"Are you coming, blondie?" he called up before returning his attention to climbing down. A few seconds later, a huge shadow fell over him. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Standing at the edge of the window was Gabriel, and he had his wings stretched out to their full extent.

He bent his legs and jumped out of the tower, hanging in the air for a moment like some barefoot, purple-clad angel. And then he started to plummet. Flynn ducked just in time to avoid a collision as Gabriel shot towards the ground, laughing the whole way.

Just before he crashed, Gabriel's wings angled up and he stopped almost completely. He flapped them a few times and then let himself drop. Flynn jumped the last few feet and landed in a crouch.

"Isn't this amazing, Castiel?" Gabriel asked. Flynn watched as the lizard - Castiel, he assumed - crawled out onto his shoulder and squeaked happily. Gabriel let out a loud laugh and fell back onto the grass, rubbing his wings all over it.

"You can fly?" Flynn asked loudly. Gabriel gave him a confused look and sat up.

"Of course," he said. "I have wings." He frowned suddenly. "You aren't freaking out about that."

Flynn pulled him to his feet and they began walking towards the tunnel that led out of the gorge they were in.

"Were you expecting me to?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, actually," Gabriel replied. "My brother, Lucifer, told me that I was the only one in the world who had wings."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Flynn said. "The lost prince has wings."

"Lost prince?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Yup," Flynn replied. "Eighteen years ago tomorrow, the prince was stolen out of his bedroom in the palace. They say he had wings, but not many people had seen him before he went missing. That's what the lanterns are for. Every year on his birthday, the King and Queen release them into the sky as a prayer for their son to come home."

"What a coincidence," Gabriel mused, "tomorrow's my birthday, too."

 _Coincidence, indeed,_ Flynn thought. If Gabriel had no idea that he was the lost prince, that was fine by Flynn. It meant that he didn't know the crown Flynn had stolen was his. They finally reached the end of the tunnel and Gabriel stopped, staring wide-eyed at the forest all around them.

"I can't believe I did this!" he exclaimed happily. The next second, his face fell and horror dawned on it. "I can't believe I did this." Then the happiness was back. "I can't believe I did this!"

It was giving Flynn whiplash just watching.

"Lucifer would be so furious," Gabriel whispered. "But that's okay. What he doesn't know won't kill him, right? Oh, my gosh! This would kill him."

A leaf fell onto his head and Gabriel stared down at in awe. His gaze fell on a small pile of leaves by the base of a tree and he grinned. He sprinted straight at it and kicked as hard as he could, sending leaves scattering all throughout the air.

"This is so fun!" he yelled, running around with his wings out. He tripped on a root and fell onto his back with a small _oof!_ He stared up at the sky with a frown on his face. "I am a horrible brother. I'm going back."

He rolled over onto his stomach and smiled down at a butterfly perched on a flower.

"I am never going back," he decided. He got to his feet and gazed towards the covered opening that led back to the tower. "I am a despicable human being." Then, a bird flew overhead and Gabriel grinned at it, opening his own wings. He flapped them hard and took off after it. He found the tree Flynn was leaning against and flew in circles around it. "Best day ever!"

As Flynn watched, Gabriel stopped in midair, bobbing up and down in time with the movements of his wings. What looked suspiciously like tears filled his eyes and he let himself fall to the ground, where he pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them, covering his face with his arms.

His shoulders started to shake with silent sobs and Flynn saw his chance. He walked slowly to where Gabriel sat, muttering silently to himself about stupid bipolar bird mutants, and cleared his throat.

"You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here," he said. Gabriel lifted his head and looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"What?" he asked, his voice thick with tears.

"I'm only picking up bits and pieces," Flynn continued. "Overprotective brother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good. Healthy, even."

Flynn felt a small pressure on his shoulder and flicked his eyes to the side. Without letting the smile drop from his face, he lifted his hand and brushed Castiel off of his shoulder, smile growing a little wider as he watched the annoying lizard sail through the air to the soft ground below.

Gabriel chuckled. "You think?" he asked.

Flynn brought a hand to his chest. "I know. You're way overthinking this, trust me. Does your brother deserve it? No. Would this break his heart and crush his soul? Of course. But you've just got to do it."

"Break his heart?" Gabriel repeated, gazing up at him with wide eyes. Flynn plucked a small red berry from a tiny branch sticking out of the trunk of the tree.

"In half," he said with a solemn look on his face.

"Crush his soul?"

Flynn squished the berry between two fingers. "Like a grape."

"He would be heartbroken," Gabriel said, gazing at the ground with wide eyes. "You're right."

"I am, aren't I?" Flynn stifled his smirk and let his face adopt a sad expression. "Oh, bother. All right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

Gabriel shot to his feet and gave Flynn a bewildered expression. "What?"

"That's right, but don't thank me." Flynn stooped down and grabbed Castiel and the frying pan Gabriel insisted on bringing with him everywhere. "Let's just turn around and get you home. Here's your pan, here's your frog. I get back my satchel, you get back a brother-brother relationship based on mutual trust and voila, we part ways as unlikely friends."

He wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders, difficult given their height difference, and started steering him back towards the cave entrance. Gabriel frowned and ducked out from under his arm.

"No," he said, glaring. "I am seeing those lanterns."

"Oh, come on!" Flynn exclaimed angrily. "What is it going to take for me to get my satchel back?"

Gabriel pointed his pan at his throat and narrowed his eyes.

"I will use this," he said. A twig snapping to their right had them both turning their heads sharply. Gabriel stared at a large bush with wide eyes as it started to shake violently. The feathers on his wings puffed out and he latched himself onto Flynn's back.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" he gasped fearfully, pointing the frying pan at the bush over Flynn's shoulder. Flynn gave Gabriel an unimpressed look when a rather large rabbit jumped out, staring at them.

"Stay calm," Flynn said dryly. "It can probably smell fear."

"Oh," Gabriel sighed, relieved, and he lowered himself down from Flynn's shoulders. "Sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit jumpy."

Flynn, struck with a sudden idea, grinned slyly at him. "Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though."

Gabriel chuckled and his wings wrapped themselves around his shoulders. "Yeah, that would probably be best."

"Are you hungry?" Flynn asked suddenly with way more enthusiasm than the question deserved. "I know a great place for lunch."

"Uh, where?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, don't you worry," Flynn said, grabbing one end of the pan and leading Gabriel towards a path. "You'll know it when you smell it."

… oO()Oo …

"I know it's around here somewhere," Flynn drawled, looking around dramatically for the restaurant he had been to so many times. Gabriel followed slightly behind him, gazing around at the forest with a small smile on his face. "Ah, there it is! The Snuggly Duckling."

Flynn pointed to the deceptively quaint looking tavern tucked into the roots of an enormous tree. A few horses were tied out front and a small wooden sign pointed the way to the entrance.

"Don't worry," Flynn said to Gabriel. "Very quaint place. Perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now, do we?"

"Well," Gabriel said, giving him a large grin, "I do like ducklings."

"Yay!" Flynn exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

The two of them walked up to the front door and Flynn threw it open dramatically.

"Garcon, your finest table, please!" he said loudly. A glance down showed him exactly what he wanted to see. Gabriel's face had gone white and he was gazing about them with wide, scared eyes. Flynn felt a little guilty about scaring the kid so bad, but then he remembered the crown and the castle he was going to buy with it, and he was able to push the guilt down.

Gabriel pointed his frying pan at the thugs all around them, trembling. Flynn put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders and began to lead them through the tavern.

"You smell that?" he asked, a wide smile on his face. "Take a deep breath through the nose. Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, it's part man-smell and the other part is _really_ bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Gabriel let out a sharp gasp and Flynn looked behind him to see a short and stocky man with his fat fingers buried in the feathers on Gabriel's wings. The appendages themselves were tucked tight against Gabriel's back, Flynn's idea, and looked like a decoration on Gabriel's purple vest, which was exactly what they had been going for.

"That's a lot of feathers," he drawled up at Flynn as Gabriel sprinted away.

"He collects them," Flynn said. He bent down and poked one of his fingers into the man's face. "Is that blood in your mustache? Goldie, look at this! Look at all the blood in his mustache! Good sir, that's a lot of blood!"

He looked over with an evil grin on his face and saw Gabriel still pointing his frying pan everywhere, a petrified look on his face. He walked over slowly.

"Hey, you don't look so good, blondie," he said, not having to feign his concern. Gabriel looked like he was going to pass out and Flynn was honestly a little worried. "Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five-star joint, after all, and if you can't handle this place, maybe you should be back in your tower."

They had just made it to the door and were about to walk through it when it slammed shut forcefully. Flynn instinctively jumped back a little, pushing Gabriel behind him. In front of them stood a humongous man, hairy and covered in leather. His fingers, where they were resting on the door, were covering one of Flynn's many wanted posters.

"Is this you?" the man growled at him. Flynn glanced over at the poster and carefully moved the finger covering his nose, revealing one that was long and large.

"Oh, now they're just being mean," he said.

One of the men behind him, the one with the hook, chuckled.

"It's him, alright," he sneered. "Greno, go find some guards!" A young man not as hairy, large or terrifying as the others, nodded and sprinted off, while the Hook grabbed the front of Flynn's vest and drew him close. "That reward's going to buy me a new hook."

A heavy hand slammed down onto his shoulder and yanked him backwards, and the next thing he knew he was being held against a huge chest like a doll.

"I could use the money!" the man cried, voice muffled by the horned helmet he wore.

"What about me? I'm broke!" someone else called, and Flynn once again found himself changing hands. A noisy clamor rose up as the men all screamed, kicked and fought to get close to Flynn.

"Ruffians, stop!" he thought he heard Gabriel yell, but he could hardly tell over the sound of punches landing, threats being shouted and his own heart beating in his ears.

"We can work this out!" he cried, wincing as his limbs were all pulled in different directions.

This time he distinctly heard his travelling companion shout "Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Gentleman! Please!"

"Give me back my guide! Ruffians!" This was accompanied by loud clangs that Flynn assumed was Gabriel's frying pan hitting the thugs' armour, but he was too focus on the fist drawing back for a punch to his face to care.

Struggling hard against the hands that held him still, Flynn all but whimpered, "Not the nose! Not the nose!"

Hook, as Flynn had taken to calling him, paused and Flynn shut his eyes preparing for the worst. After a tense moment in which nothing happened, he opened his eyes and was surprised to find every single man staring at Gabriel with murder in his eyes.

"Put him down!" he yelled, voice laced with anger and no trace of the fear Flynn had seen in his eyes only minutes before. He exhaled sharply and gestured wildly as he spoke. "Okay. I don't know where I am, and I need him," here he pointed af Flynn with his frying pan, "to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

He was panting by the end of his speech and Flynn watched in shock as Hook unsheathed his battle ax and moved menacingly towards Gabriel. Flynn's protective instinct, the one he didn't know he still had, flared and he would've fought his way to the prince's side if he hadn't been strung up on a hook on the wall by the back of his shirt at that very moment.

Gabriel whimpered and leaned back against the counter behind him as Hook loomed over him, ax raised threateningly. At the last moment, he looked off into the distance and adopted a far off expression.

"I had a dream once," he said, voice uncharacteristically soft. "It was a good dream, I think."

"What was it?" Gabriel enquired, looking intrigued.

Hook smiled down at him and leaned back, out of his personal space.

"I wanted to become a concert pianist," he said. "I still do, actually."

"I want to find love," a particularly nasty looking man in the corner called.

Flynn felt his face adopt an expression of _Are you fucking kidding me?_ as more and more of the supposed terrifying thugs and ruffians called out their heart's desires.

"I want to be a florist!"

"Interior designer!"

"He wants to mime, but he can't tell you that for obvious reasons."

"I bake!"

"I knit!"

"I sew!"

"Puppet shows are my passion!"

"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns," Hook intoned, gazing up at the biggest and most terrifying of all of them. He turned to Flynn and frowned. "What about you?"

"I'm sorry, me?"

"What's your dream?" Nasty the Lover asked, lifting him off the hook and placing him down on the ground.

"No, no, no. Sorry, boys. I don't dream," he replied, and promptly found himself with more swords than he could count pointed at his face.

Well. That changed things.

"I've got dreams like you," he practically sang, and the swords retracted. "Just much less touchy-feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone, I'm surrounded by enormous piles of money."

For some reason, the thugs cheered. Strange.

"I've got a dream!" Gabriel cried, hopping up onto a table and beaming down at the people surrounding her. "I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam. And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!"

Things escalated quickly from there, though Flynn was too busy staring at Gabriel to notice. He was pretty sure there was fire breathing at one point, a goat, and a small man in a diaper, but he only had eyes for the man at the center of it.

Gabriel looked absolutely ecstatic. He was smiling and his whiskey-coloured eyes were glowing happily. His feathers had puffed up, though they were still held tight to his sides, so Flynn didn't worry.

At least, he didn't until Greno came bursting through the door, shouting, "I found the guards!"

Flynn sprinted over to where Gabriel stood, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bar. They ducked underneath the counter just in time.

"Where's Rider?" a familiar voice called, and Flynn felt his heartbeat speed up. "Where is he?"

Gabriel shot Flynn a questioning glance, but Flynn ignored it in favor of peeking over the counter. His breath stuttered when he saw the Stabington sisters being led in by another guard, hands handcuffed behind their backs and murder in their eyes.

He ducked back under the bar with a gasp, and his heart nearly stopped when he felt something solid and heavy land on his shoulder. He looked to the side and was surprised to see Hook standing there. He flicked his eyes to the right and motioned for them to follow him.

Casting one last weary look around the tavern, Flynn did, Gabriel right behind him. Hook pulled at one of the beer taps and a hidden passageway opened up in the floor.

"Go," he said, kneeling down and gazing into the passage. "Live your dream."

"I will," Flynn replied, an incredulous smile on his face.

"Your dream stinks," Hook said, tone becoming annoyed. He jerked his head towards Gabriel. "I was talking to him."

Flynn scowled and crawled down the ramp and into the tunnel, grabbing a lantern hanging on the wall on the way. Gabriel caught up to him just as the tunnel opened up enough for them to stand. They walked in silence for a few minutes, and Flynn had to restrain himself from casting glances back at the boy behind him every few seconds.

Call him crazy, but he was worried. A little. Gabriel had so far proven to be incapable of shutting up and for him to be this silent was… unnerving, to say the least, especially after almost a full day of nonstop chatter about Lucifer and how cool this whole trip was and how amazing the lanterns would be.

So, yeah.

He decided to take matters into his own hands and start a conversation.

"Well," he started, "I've got to say, didn't know you had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive."

"I know!" Gabriel exclaimed happily, than schooled his face into a casual expression. "I know."

Flynn smiled a small smile and turned back to the tunnel, reassured that Gabriel wasn't actually in shock from all the terror he had been through.

 _Terror that you put him through,_ a tiny voice in his head hissed, but he pushed it away.

"So, Flynn," Gabriel said, sidling up to him. "Where are you from?"

"Whoa, whoa! Sorry, blondie, I don't do back-story," he said. "However, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now, I know I'm not supposed to mention the wings."

"Nope," Gabriel said.

"Or the brother."

"Uh-uh."

"Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon."

"Nuance. Here's my question, though. If you want to see the lanterns so badly," he asked, stopping and turning to Gabriel, "why haven't you gone before?"

Gabriel paused and his eyes widened in surprise, obviously not expecting that question. He gave a nervous chuckle and looked down at the floor.

"Well," he wheedled, but he was cut off when a small pebble bounced off his head. They both looked to where it fell and noticed other loose stones on the floor beginning to shiver as the whole tunnel quaked. "Uh, Flynn?"

They looked behind them and noticed firelight getting closer, fast. A group of guards sprinted towards them, angry scowls on their faces.

"Flynn?" Gabriel's voice held distinct fear, and Flynn felt his heart start to beat faster as adrenalin started pumping through his veins.

"Rider!" the captain of the guard shouted, and this time they could all hear the furious whinny that came from the captain's deranged white horse.

"Run," Flynn ordered Gabriel, not taking his eyes off of the approaching threat. "Run!"

The two of them turned and booked it, sprinting as fast as they could to put distance between them and those that wanted them - actually, just Flynn - dead. The tunnel was long and winding, though thankfully wide.

By the time they saw light at the end of it, Flynn had a stitch in his side and Gabriel was gasping for breath. The tunnel let out at the top of a huge canyon, one that obviously used to contain a river, if the dam behind them was any indication.

Flynn and Gabriel rushed to the edge of the outcropping they were standing on, peering down in dismay at the hundred foot drop in front of them. They could see a path, lighter against the red of the rock, that led to what was hopefully another tunnel.

Movement caught his eye and he watched with growing horror as the Stabington sisters burst through the wooden planks blocking another tunnel, swords drawn.

"Who's that?" Gabriel asked fearfully, obviously seeing the same thing Flynn did.

Flynn debated on the best way to answer, because surely 'They're my ex-thief partners and they're mad because I stole your crown and then let them get caught by the guards who are now chasing me for stealing said crown' was not the way to answer.

"They don't like me," he said simply. Footsteps behind them alerted to another presence and they twisted to see the guards finally catch up to them.

"Who's _that?"_

"Thay don't like me either."

That crazy horse burst through the ranks, scowling ferociously at the two of them.

"Who's that?!"

Flynn placed both hands on Gabriel's shoulders and spun him so that they were facing each other.

"Let's just assume for he moment that everyone in here doesn't like me."

He peered over his shoulder at the guards, returning his attention to the front when Gabriel said, "Here." He felt something hard shove into his stomach and grabbed it instinctively, grunting as the wind was knocked out of him.

Gabriel's wings snapped open and Flynn watched in shock as he jumped from the rock. With a few powerful flaps of the great golden appendages, Gabriel propelled himself over to another ledge across the gorge from where they were standing. Flynn couldn't help but smile in awe for a moment.

Malicious chuckling from behind him drew his attention and he spun with a gasp to find the captain - Flynn was gonna call him Moustache - as _Moustache_ threw his torch down and drew his sword.

"I've waited a long time for this," he sneered. Flynn looked at the frying pan gripped tight in his fists and gave a little whimper. He had no time to run, though as Moustache charged. His eyes closed reflexively as he ducked, then swung. To his surprise, the pan connected with something and sent a jolt down his arm.

The next guard thrusted his sword, and Flynn parried the thrust and then brought the pan down, knocking the man unconscious. One by one the guards attacked, and one by one Flynn knocked them out, until he was left standing on top of a small pile of bodies.

He stared in shock at the pan in his hands, then beamed at it.

"Oh, mama! I have got to get me one of these!" he crowed happily, and when a sword was pointed at him in his peripheral vision, he brandished the pan with a huge smile and a loud, "Ha!" The horse holding the sword in its mouth wasn't impressed, however, and nickered at Flynn in challenge.

He stared at it in confusion for a second until it attacked, swinging crazily and giving no thought to proper form _which it shouldn't anyway, because it's a horse! Why is it even fighting me with a sword?!_

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn told it, breath coming in short gasps as he blocked, ducked, and thrusted. Almost as soon as he had finished speaking, the horse gave one more almighty swing and sent the pan flying over the edge of the gorge.

They both watched it go with wide eyes.

"How about two out of three?" Flynn asked, casting a nervous smile at the horse. Its response was to aim the tip of it's sword at his throat.

"Flynn!" Flynn looked up at the sound of Gabriel's voice and looked to his right. Gabriel launched himself off his ledge and zoomed over to Flynn. He grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him off the outcropping. Flynn waved jauntily at the horse, enjoying the way its mouth dropped open in shock.

"Sorry," Gabriel puffed, flying them low to the ground. "I forgot you can't fly."

"Gabriel, look out!' he shouted, and Gabriel's head snapped up. They were heading straight for the Stabington sisters, who had hefted their swords up. With a huge grunt of exertion, Gabriel pulled up just enough for Flynn to avoid their swords.

"Ha!" he shouted. "You should see your faces because you look-" Flynn's taunt was cut off as Gabriel suddenly pulled up and released his hand, sending him slamming chest-first into one of the beams holding up the dam. "Ridiculous," he wheezed.

He pulled himself up onto the wooden aqueduct he had hit. After catching his breath for a moment, he looked up when a huge thud caught his attention. He watched as the horse - whom he was going to call Jackass, because why the hell not? - knocked a beam over and hopped up onto it, heading towards where Gabriel stood.

"Come on, blondie, jump!" he called. Gabriel turned and cast him a determined look before taking a running leap and jumping, narrowly avoiding Jackass' teeth as it snapped at his wings. Flynn watched and made sure Gabriel was safely on the ground and on his way to the tunnel before stepping into the aqueduct and letting the flow of water sweep him away.

He leaped off, tucking and rolling when he landed when the ducts started to collapse. He landed right behind Gabriel and gave him a light push to spur him on. There was a huge crack, followed by what sounded like thousands of Jackasses galloping all at once as the dam broke and hundreds of tons of water barrelled towards them.

Flynn and Gabriel kept their eyes fixed firmly on the cave as they sprinted. The water knocked over one of the huge rock formations in the middle of the canyon and it fell towards them, its shadow getting darker the closer it got to crushing them. They made it to the cave unscathed, and Flynn pushed Gabriel inside, reaching back just enough to grab the frying pan from where it lay outside the cave. He jerked back as the thousand pound rock fell just outside the entrance, closing them in.

Flynn was bent over, catching his breath, but he looked up when the sound of sloshing water caught his attention. The water was rushing into the tunnel through the cracks in the mouth, and Flynn hoped desperately that the tunnel actually led somewhere as he and Gabriel rushed further in.

No such luck.

He glanced at Gabriel's terrified face, then at the dark water that was quickly filling the cave. He took a deep breath and dove into it, hoping beyond hope that there was some hidden path that they had missed. He came back up after a few seconds to take in a deep breath before going back under.

Realizing the futility of trying to see in such a dark place, he did what Gabriel was doing, focusing his attention on the rock wall encasing them. He found a protrusion and leaned his whole weight on it, trying to get something to give. His wet palm slid across the sharp rock painfully, and he gasped sharply as a line of blood was drawn on his hand.

He gave one more effort and submerged himself once more, opening his eyes as wide as they could go, but nothing different happened this time. He swam up and broke the surface with a huge gasp, pressing himself against the wall of the cave.

"It's no use," he panted. "I can't see anything."

Gabriel gave him one wide-eyed, disbelieving look before gasping and throwing himself underwater. Flynn followed, only so that he could haul him back up.

"Hey, there's no point," he said, forcing Gabriel to look at him. "It's pitch-black down there."

He lifted one thumb and tucked a stray lock of wet hair behind Gabriel's ear. The boy looked around frantically for a second before resignation took its place in his eyes and he slumped against the wall.

"This is all my fault," he said dejectedly. "He was right. I never should have done this. I'm so- I'm so sorry, Flynn."

Tears finally filled his eyes, spilling down his cheeks and painfully tugging at something in Flynn. He watched Gabriel cry silently for a second before sighing.

"Sammy," he said.

"What?" Gabriel asked, raising his head.

"My real name is Sammy Wincherbert. Someone might as well know."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "I have magic wings that glow when I sing," he said.

"What?" Flynn asked, jerking back. A look of realization dawned on Gabriel's face and he extended one wing underwater.

"I have… magic wings that glow when I sing!" he exclaimed. He looked at the water level, now somewhere around their shoulders, and took a deep breath. " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine."_

Flynn took a huge breath as the water level finally reached the top of the cave, intent on staying conscious for as long as he could. The water was just as pitch-black as he had told Gabriel it was, though after a few seconds a strange golden glow pierced through the blackness. It took on the shape of Gabriel's wings, spreading from his shoulderblades out to the tip of the last feather.

Flynn's eyes widened and he let out a shout, releasing most of his air into the water. He quickly clapped a hand on his mouth and let his eyes roam the golden feathers, focusing on a spot where something was tugging at a few of them.

He exchanged meaningful looks with Gabriel and the both of them swam over to it and started pushing aside large stones. He clawed desperately at them, pulling more and more out, until his hand finally pushed through into air. He grabbed onto the largest boulder and pushed. All of them spilled out, bringing Flynn and Gabriel with them, and they fell for a confusing few seconds before hitting more water.

Flynn grabbed at Gabriel's hand and pulled them towards the banks of the stream. They pulled themselves up onto the dirt, gasping and coughing harshly. After only a few seconds of catching their breath, Gabriel sighed happily.

"We made it," he half-whispered.

"His wings glow," Flynn said to no one, eyes still impossibly wide.

"We're alive. I'm alive!" Gabriel got up and got to work pulling his sopping wet wings out of the stream, fanning them out so that the water could run off them.

Flynn scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I didn't see that coming."

"Sammy?"

"The wings actually glow," he informed Castiel, who nodded at him.

"Sammy."

"Why do his wings glow?!" he almost screamed at the chameleon.

"Sammy!"

"What?!"

Gabriel sighed and flapped his wings once, sending water droplets spinning through the air.

"They don't just glow," he said. Flynn - Sammy? - looked down at the Castiel, then back up at Gabriel.

"Why is he smiling at me?" he asked fearfully.

… oO()Oo …

"So, you're being strangely cryptic as you submerge my injured hand in your magic feathers," Sammy - okay, weird - said far more calmly then he felt. He winced and cried out softly as a feather poked into the still raw gash on his hand, and Gabriel cringed.

"Sorry," he said, then let out a breath. "Just don't… Don't freak out."

Sammy flicked his eyes towards where his hand gently gripped a handful of Gabriel's feathers, then back up to Gabriel's hesitant brown eyes. The boy closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started to sing.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

Sammy watched with wide eyes as the golden glow once more spread throughout Gabriel's feathers, slower than the last time he had seen it, as if it was reacting to the speed at which Gabriel sang.

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

As the glow passed by Castiel, who was sitting on the ground, the chameleon smiled smugly up at Sammy and pointed to its left palm. Sammy turned his attention back to his own hand.

 _Heal what has been hurt_

The glow reached where he had his fingers buried in Gabriel's feathers.

 _Change the Fates' design_

A strange tingle shot up his arm. It wasn't unpleasant.

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

Sammy's eyes flicked up to Gabriel's face. He looked unearthly, illuminated by the glow from his wings and the flickering light from their campfire.

 _What once was mine_

When the last note of the haunting song faded into nothingness, Gabriel opened his eyes and gazed up at Sammy in trepidation. Curious and a little scared, Sammy pulled his hand out of the feathers and gazed at his palm. His completely healed palm.

He gave a little whimper as he turned his hand over, as if expecting the gash to be on the other side. His breath came in harsh pants and he felt a scream building, and only Gabriel's cry of, "Please don't freak out!" and his completely pleading expression stopped Sammy from releasing it.

"I'm not freaking out," he said instead. "Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your wings and the magical qualities they possess. How long have they been doing that exactly?" By the time he had finished his little rant, which he had said all in one breath, his hands were firmly tucked underneath his arms and he was rocking himself back and forth on the log he was sitting on.

"Uh," Gabriel chuckled nervously, "forever, I guess?"

He sighed and the smile slipped off of his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long brown feather. It looked exactly like Gabriel's, except where the prince's were shimmering and gold, this one was dull and a light golden brown color. His left wing flared out and he moved a feather to show Sammy a spot where it looked like one feather was missing.

"Lucifer says when I was a baby, people tried to pluck them," he said. "They wanted to take them for themselves. But once they're plucked, they turn brown and lose their power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Luci never let me…" He sighed and tried again. "That's why I never left and…"

"You never left that tower," Sammy finished. Gabriel looked up at him from underneath his hair. "And you're still going to go back?"

"No!" Gabriel said firmly. "Yes?" He groaned softly and let his head fall into his hands. "It's complicated."

Sammy gazed at him sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on his back, right between where his wings sprouted from his back. Gabriel squirmed away and gave him an apologetic look.

"That spot is sensitive," he explained. "The last time I pushed too hard on it, I wasn't able to use my gift for a few hours. Lucifer thinks that if anything ever pushes hard enough, it'll cause me to lose the gift forever."

Sammy didn't say anything, but removed his hand. Gabriel's head dropped back into his hands. After a moment, Gabriel peeked at him from under his hands and ran his them through his hair, sighing loudly.

"So," he said, giving Sammy a sly look, "Sammy Wincherbert, huh?"

"Ah, yeah, well… I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Sammy Wincherbert," he said. "It's a- well, it's a little bit of a downer."

Without breaking eye contact, Gabriel scooted closer and propped his head up on his hands. Sammy chuckled and gave in.

"There was this book," he started, "a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids. _The tales of Flynnagan Rider._ Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either. Not that he'd ever brag about it, of course."

"Was he a thief, too?" Gabriel asked. Sammy's smile slipped.

"Well, no," he admitted. "Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I… Just seemed like the better option."

He leaned forward and dropped his eyes to his hands. He hated his life story; it was the exact opposite of what he wanted it to be like. He'd never told anyone where he had come from, why he had become a thief, yet here he was telling a boy he had only met earlier that morning.

A brave, funny, naïve boy that he found himself slowly trusting with more than just his story.

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay?" he said suddenly, turning back to Gabriel. "It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ah. We wouldn't want that," Gabriel said with fake seriousness.

Sammy smiled. "Well, a fake reputation is all a man has."

They both chuckled and locked eyes again, though this time felt different. Sammy smiled softly as he gazed down into Gabriel's large brown eyes, then cleared his throat nervously and looked away.

"Well, I should…" he said, standing up. "I should get some more firewood." As he turned and walked away, Gabriel called him back with a small, "Hey."

"For the record," he said, "I like Sammy Wincherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

Slightly shocked, Sammy could only incline his head. It didn't escape his notice that they were talking about more than just the name.

"Well," he said after a moment. He griped his previously injured hand with his other one. "Then you'd be the first. But thank you."

He turned and walked away from the dying campfire, gazing at the smooth, unbroken skin of his hand. Healing. Who knew?

It didn't take him long to collect a decent sized pile of firewood. With his armload of dead branches, he headed back to the campfire, eager to get out of the cold, and frankly pretty creepy, woods. He quickened his pace when the small red glow of their fire came into view.

"So, can I ask you something?" he called when he was confident Gabriel would hear him. "Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie, that would be stupendous."

He stopped when he saw Gabriel standing at the edge of the circle of light marking their camp, facing the woods opposite them.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, and Gabriel started.

"Oh! Sorry, yes. Just lost in thought, I guess," he said, turning around and giving Sammy a smile. The thief shrugged and went on with his questions.

"I mean, here's the thing," he said, sitting down with his load next to the fire. "Superhuman good looks, I've always had them. Born with it. But superhuman strength. Can you imagine the possibilities of this? I mean, I wouldn't have to worry about those assholes who were chasing us at the dam earlier, I'd never have to work out ever again. My life would be so easy."

Gabriel sat down by the fallen log and yawned. "Um, Sammy, I don't think you'll get super strength. Sorry. But, I'm _really_ tired, so I'm just going to go to sleep, if you don't mind."

Sammy blinked in surprise but nodded. "Oh, of course. Sorry for keeping you up."

Gabriel flapped open his wings and then wrapped them around himself, creating a small golden cocoon.

"Good night," he said.

Sammy chuckled. "Good night."

… oO()Oo …

Sammy twitched his nose when something cold landed on it, hoping it would go away. That hope was dashed, however, when he felt the same sensation again. Blinking open his eyes, he was surprised to find one very wet Jackass standing over him, snorting angrily.

"Well, I hope you're here to apologize," he said, closing his eye again. Jackass let out a whinny and grabbed him by the boot, dragging him away from the camp and off into the woods. Sammy let out a loud scream and dug his hands into the grass.

"No, no, no, put me down," he shouted. "Stop it! No! Let me go!" Gabriel shot awake, wings flared out aggressively, and his face grew confused when he saw Sammy's dilemma. Recognition quickly took over and he ran forward, grabbing Sammy by the arms and pulling hard.

"Give me him!" he said, voice strained.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sammy shouted. His arms felt like they were going to be pulled out of their sockets at any moment. Jackass gave one last furious tug and Sammy's foot finally slipped free of his boot, sending him flying over Gabriel. They both grunted as they landed in the grass hard.

Sammy pressed himself against a tree and watched, terrified, as Jackass gave an enraged nicker and shot towards him. Gabriel stood up quickly and jumped into his path.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouted. "Easy, boy, easy! Settle down. Whoa! Easy, boy. Easy." Gabriel's voice took on a soothing tone and the horse started to settle. It stared into Gabriel's eyes, seemingly entranced. Sammy could relate.

"That's it," Gabriel said encouragingly. "Now sit." Jackass lowered his butt a little. "Sit," Gabriel said firmly, and Jackass sat fully.

"What?" Sammy exclaimed disbelievingly. Gabriel ignored him.

"Now drop the boot," Gabriel continued. Jackass looked up sharply, but Gabriel was firm. "Drop it." They stared each other down until Jackass released Sammy's shoe. "Aww," Gabriel cooed. He gently grabbed Jackass' big head and scratched him behind the ears.

"You're such a good boy," he cooed. "Yes, you are. You all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?"

"Excuse me?" Sammy asked indignantly. Gabriel ignored him. Again.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Gabriel reached forward and wrapped his arms around Jackass' great neck. "Do they?" Jackass shook his head, snorting sadly, and buried his great head in Gabriel's back.

"Oh, come on," Sammy said from his seat on the ground. "He's a bad horse!"

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart," Gabriel informed him, rubbing the horse's nose, to which Jackass neighed happily. "Isn't that right… Deannicus?"

Sammy watched in disbelief as Deannicus - what the fuck kind of name is Deannicus for a horse, anyway? - wiggled happily as Gabriel scratched behind his ears. "You've got to be kidding me," he said. Deannicus snorted angrily and glared at him.

"Look," Gabriel said to Deannicus. "Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested." Dean's ears went back and he huffed. "Just for twenty four hours," Gabriel assured him. "And then you can chase each other to your heart's content. Okay?"

Sammy sighed and glared, but presented his hand anyway. Dean looked away unhappily, and if he had been human Sammy was sure he would've been pouting.

"And it's also my birthday," Gabriel said nonchalantly. "Just so you know."

Dean sighed in resignation after a moment's hesitation and placed his hoof in Sammy's hand. They gazed hatefully at each other, until Gabriel gently pushed past their arms and took a few steps forward, gazing at something above the treeline.

Sammy watched him go, prepared to follow, until Dean lifted his hoof and socked him in the gut, nickering in satisfaction as Sammy fell to the ground.

"Hurry up!" Gabriel called. "I can see the kingdom from here!"

Dean strolled leisurely past Sammy, who struggled to his feet and took a few deep breaths. When he could breath again, he ran to catch up, following Gabriel as he led their ragtag group closer and closer to where all of this began.

… oO()Oo …

The capital looked just as Sammy remembered it, although it was a little more crowded as more and more people from all over the kingdom flooded in for the festival, and looked brighter as everything had been decorated with the kingdom's flag, a golden sun on a purple background.

Gabriel looked at everything with wide eyes, the huge smile never leaving his face. It wasn't until people started coming up to him, asking about the incredible detail on the wings on his vest that Sammy felt the first stirrings of panic.

Running up behind Gabriel, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back so that Gabriel's back was hidden in his chest. Ignoring the tiny hitch in Gabriel's breathing, Sammy looked around and finally spotted a woman selling clothes by the side of the road.

"Here," he said, handing Gabriel a few coins. "Go over there and get something new to wear, something that covers your wings."

Gabriel nodded and walked off, still looking around at everything as he did. Spotting a few guards, Sammy ducked into an alley, pulling at Dean's reigns until the horse was hiding him from sight. There he waited for Gabriel, looking around every few minutes to make sure no one saw him.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard Gabriel call his name, sounding slightly panicked. Giving one last cautious look around, he moved out of the alley and looked towards where Gabriel's voice had come from.

He felt his breath catch in his throat and a small smile split his face when he caught sight of the prince, finally looking every bit as royal as he had no idea he was. His pants had been traded in for a new pair in light brown leather, and his shirt and vest had disappeared, replaced by a dark blue shirt and a white coat on overtop. He had gotten a pair of boots, too, soft looking dark brown leather, adorned with gold belt buckles.

Dean leaned close and nickered suggestively at him, grinning and flicking his eyes back and forth between him and Gabriel. Sammy playfully pushed him away and walked over to his travelling companion.

"There you are," Gabriel said upon seeing him, looking relieved. "I was scared you left me."

"I would never," Sammy promised him. "We had a deal, remember?" He looked up when Dean came trotting up to them, though he didn't miss the slight falling of Gabriel's face. "So, what do you want to do?"

Gabriel beamed up at him. "Everything!"

… oO()Oo …

They didn't end up doing everything, though they came pretty close. They visited stall after stall, looking at everything the merchants had to offer. Sammy ended up buying more stuff than he could carry, including bread, some weird cheese that he was pretty sure was supposed to be blue, and a flag for Gabriel.

They started an impromptu flash mob with the other people in the main square, won a chalk drawing contest - who knew Gabriel could draw so well? - , hid from guards (Gabriel didn't question this, as they all wore the same uniforms as the ones who had chased them to the dam), gorged themselves on fruit and pastries, and visited the library, where Sammy taught Gabriel as much as he knew about the world.

It was extremely fun, though very tiring, and they were both ready for bed by the time people started preparing for the releasing of the lanterns. Gabriel was yawning slightly when they were waiting in line for the boat rentals, though as they put it into the water and stepped inside his eyes grew brighter with excitement.

He sat in front of Sam, looking up at the darkening sky, as Sammy rowed them out onto the lake. A soft nicker from the dock grabbed his attention, and he turned to find Dean staring after them quizzically.

"Hey, Dean!" he called, reaching down and grabbing a cloth bag near his feet. He tossed it behind him and it opened when it landed on the wooden boards where the horse was waiting, and a dozen or so apples fell out. Dean gave him a distrustful look. "What? I bought them."

"Most of them," he added a few moments later, and was rewarded with a very satisfying sound of confusion.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked, looking back at him. Sammy lifted his hand to his shoulder and gently lifted Castiel down, placing him on the bench behind him.

"Well, best day of your life? I figured you should have a decent seat," he answered.

The sun had nearly completely set by the time Sammy turned the boat and stopped them, miles out from shore. Gabriel gasped softly when he saw the castle, glowing on top of the mountain the kingdom perched upon. Sammy looked over at him in confusion when he sighed.

"You okay?" he asked, surprised to see a sad expression on his face.

"I'm terrified," Gabriel admitted softly.

"Why?" Sammy asked.

Gabriel looked up at him. "I've been looking out a window for eighteen years," he explained, his voice almost a whisper, "dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be," Sammy promised him.

"And what if it _is_? What do I do then?"

Sammy frowned for a moment, stumped, but then he understood what Gabriel was asking him and he smiled.

"Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream."

Gabriel smiled at him, and together they looked back out over the lake.

… oO()Oo …

It was very dark, almost an hour later, when the first lantern lit up the sky. Gabriel had been plucking buttons off of his white coat and setting them down daintily in the water. Sammy watched as he paused, his eyes growing wide. He looked up at the skyline, and Sammy had no warning as he suddenly lurched up, running to the other side of the boat and grabbing onto the small mast-type thing sitting on the front.

For a long few moments he stood there, watching as the lanterns danced in the air around them. He turned around suddenly, and his face broke out into a smile when he saw Sammy holding two lanterns, already lit.

He sat down neatly on the bench across from him.

"I have something for you, too," he said, reaching behind him. He pulled out Sammy's satchel, the one containing the almost-forgotten crown. "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Sammy reached out and gently lowered the bag. "I'm starting to," he said, and Gabriel smiled. The look of awe on his face as Sammy handed him one of the lanterns and the golden glow from all of the candlelight reminded him of just last night, where Gabriel had showed Sammy his most fiercely guarded secret. He had looked ethereal then, and he looked even more so, now.

He pointed excitedly at a low-flying lantern and reached out precariously far to catch it on the tips of his fingers and launch it back up. Struck with a sudden impulse, Sammy reached over and gently grabbed Gabriel's tiny hand in his. The prince gave him a wide-eyed look, before breaking out into a smile that seemed to say _Finally._

Sammy carefully tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear before slowly pulling his face closer. Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut, but Sammy saw something on the opposite bank that made him pause. Standing on the bank of the forest opposite them stood two painfully familiar figures, one of them holding an eerie green lantern.

Once they saw that they had gotten his attention, they turned and disappeared.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriel asked hesitantly, looking behind him to try to see what Sammy was staring at.

"Huh?" Sammy started, then realized what exactly Gabriel had said. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course. I just…" he looked at the satchel at Gabriel's side, then up into his eyes. They looked at him worriedly, uncertainly, but there was also a trace of fear there, and that was what finally spurred him into motion.

Without saying a word, he grabbed the oar and turned the boat around. It didn't take him long to reach the bank, and he hopped out and pulled the boat further up onto the dirt.

"I'm sorry," he told Gabriel, grabbing the satchel. "Everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of." He was aware of how sketchy it sounded, of how sketchy the whole situation sounded, so he was immensely relieved and a little surprised when Gabriel gave him a smile and said, "Okay," even if it came after a small pause.

He smiled at the boy, surprised Gabriel trusted him so much. "I'll be right back," he promised, before turning and striding purposefully off into the mist. It didn't take him long to find his ex-partner. Ruby didn't look up from the branch she was sharpening when he came up to her, though still far away enough to run if the need arose.

"Ah, there you are!" he said nervously. "I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey, the bangs are coming in nice, huh? Got to be excited about that." Ruby stopped her carving and turned her face slightly towards him, but otherwise didn't make any other indication that she had heard him. Sammy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Anyhow, I just wanted to say that I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours," he said, tossing the satchel onto the ground at Ruby's feet. "I'll miss you, but I think it's for the…" As he turned, he was met with unexpected resistance. He looked down into Meg's face, expressionless as always. "Best."

"Holding out on us again, eh, Rider?" Ruby asked softly, once more slicing slivers of wood off the branch with her knife.

"What?" Sammy turned to him.

"We heard you found something," Ruby continued. "Something much more valuable than a crown." She stood up and stalked towards him, kicking over the crown as she did. "We want him, instead."

 _Gabriel,_ Sammy thought, eyes widening with horror. Something hard struck him from behind, and as he fell to the ground, his last thought before everything turned black was, _What have I done?_

… oO()Oo …

A loud creaking noise and a jolt woke Sammy up God knows how much later. Groaning slightly, he shook his head to clear away the pounding sensation.

"Gabriel," he called out groggily. He blinked and cleared his eyes, looking down in confusion at the ropes tying his arms to the helm of the boat. In a rush, all of his memories came back to him and he jerked, trying to get free. "Gabriel!"

Loud footsteps made him pause and he watched as a large group of royal guards jumped onto the boat, none of them hesitating in grabbing him roughly and forcing him onto the docks.

"No!" he cried. "No, no, no! Wait, guys!" They didn't listen, shoving him off the boat and dragging him towards the castle. He leaned back and yelled Gabriel's name again, not even sure what he was trying to accomplish.

"Shut up!" one of the guards hissed, jerking his collar roughly.

"No, listen, you need to let me go!" Sammy told him desperately. "He's in trouble, you don't know what they're going to do to him!"

"I said, shut up!" He was jerked again, rougher this time, and he shut his mouth and kept his eyes down, trying to think of a plan. Nothing came to him, and the closer he got to the castle, the more desperate he got.

He tried fighting, twisting and digging his heels into the ground to try to get away, but all that earned him was a tightened grip on his arms and a few more bruises to add to his ever growing collection.

It was no use. They managed to drag him into one of the castle's side entrances and up a pair of steps. Half of the guards broke off from the group, presumably to go tell Moustache what had happened, and the remaining guards threw him bodily into a cell, locking the door and glaring at him smugly as they left.

Sammy felt overwhelming panic fill him up and tears pricked at his eyes, but he closed his lids and refused to let a single one fall. There was nothing he could do for Gabriel now, but it didn't stop him from worrying, or trying to give himself meaningless comfort.

 _Gabriel's strong,_ he thought as he paced in his cell. _He can fly and he can take care of himself. He's okay, he got away._

His mantra repeated itself in his head over and over as the sun rose, and still Sammy's heart beat at an abnormally fast pace. At one point he blinked and was surprised to find that it was daylight. He went over to his tiny window and gripped the bars tight, glaring out of them as if hoping to catch a glimpse of Gabriel.

The door creaked as it swung open behind him and Sammy spun around, slightly surprised to find Moustache and two other guards standing there.

"Let's get this over with, Rider," he said solemnly, and Sammy was confused.

"Where are we going?" he asked, and his eyes widened when Moustache only tightened his jaw. His hand went to his throat. "Oh."

Sammy didn't resist when they handcuffed his hands behind his back or led him out of the cell. He walked along the corridor with his head down, eyes flicking from side to side nervously as he thought. As guilty as he felt for putting his own plight before Gabriel's, he was scared.

He didn't want to die, especially not in some public place where everyone would be free to jeer and laugh at his body. His eyes flicked to the right, to the lucky prisoners who got to live, and then they narrowed in confusion when they settled on two very familiar faces.

Hadn't they gone after Gabriel? DId that mean he had gotten away? A flash of red hot anger shot through him and strengthened his resolve, if only briefly. As quick as he could, he headbutted both of his captors, letting them slump to the ground as he reached through the bars of the cell and grabbed Ruby's shirt, pulling her face as close to his as he could.

"How did you know about him?" he yelled angrily. "Tell me, now!"

"I-it wasn't us!" she stuttered, eyes wide, and for good reason. Sammy was damn scary when he wanted to be and neither of his ex-partners had ever seen him truly angry. "It was the old man!"

"Old man?" Sammy repeated, brow furrowed. he pieced together what he knew about Gabriel's life and his eyes widened when he finally got it. Just at that moment, strong hands slammed down onto his shoulders and pulled him back. "Wait! No, wait! You don't understand! He's in trouble! Wait!"

But no matter how much he thrashed and shouted and even threatened, the guards didn't let go of him. They dragged him closer and closer to the courtyard where he knew the gallows waited. The sense of helplessness returned and he once more cast his eyes to the right, which he now suspected to be a nervous habit.

His furrowed his brow in confusion when he noticed the small ceramic unicorn sitting in an alcove, and then they lit up with realization. He watched with barely contained hope as the door in front of them slammed shut, right as Moustache was about to walk through it.

The other two doors behind them closed, as well.

"What's this?" Moustache asked furiously. He turned to the door and banged on it with his fist. "Open up!"

The tiny window inside the doorframe flicked open and a small, drunk face peered through.

"What's the password?" he slurred.

"What?"

"Nope!"

"Open this door!"

"Not even close!"

"You have three seconds!" Moustache snarled. "One…" A whoosh at Sammy's side made him aware that one of his guards had disappeared. Cool.

"Two…" A door opened and a huge hand grabbed the second guard by the face, pulling him through it. His helmet clattered to the floor and Moustache turned around, his "Three" dying on his lps when he saw Sammy standing in the middle of the hall, alone. Sammy waved.

The door behind him opened silently, and the thug with the horned helmet walked through, frying pan clutched in one hand, which he used to knock Moustache out. Hope practically exploded in Sammy's chest, and for the first time since he got here, he felt that he actually had a chance at saving himself and Gabriel.

"Frying pans!" Sammy exclaimed happily. "Who knew, right?"

The door at the other end of the hall exploded inwards with a loud crash and dozens of guards streamed through, all of them brandishing swords and screaming for Sammy's blood. The thief took one look at them and fled, following the bulk of the thug in front of him, who had unlocked his cuffs. He ran past the mime from the tavern, who somehow managed to stop all of the guards in their tracks.

Sammy kept running, panting heavily, until he reached the courtyard, where he paused. His breath hitched when he saw what looked like all of the palace guards running towards him. Hook grabbed him and bodily set him down a few paces back.

"Head down," he ordered, and Sammy was too shocked to disobey.

"Head down," he repeated.

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees a- knees apart? Wh-why do I need to keep my knees apart?"

A loud yell behind him was the only warning he got before he was launched through the air, screaming the whole way and somehow managing to keep his form. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, sure he was about to become a Samcake on some street, so he was infinitely surprised when he didn't.

At the sound of a soft nicker, he opened his eyes, surprised to find himself on one of the ramparts, sitting on the saddle of a very familiar white horse.

"Dean!" he exclaimed softly. "You brought them here?" Dean nodded slightly, smiling. "Thank you." Dean twitched his head forward, indicating that they should leave. "No really. Thank you. I feel maybe this whole time we've just been misunderstanding one another, and we're really just…"

He trailed off at the horse's unimpressed look.

"Yeah, you're right, we should go."

The door behind them burst open and Dean swerved to avoid the arrows. Ahead of them, more soldiers flooded onto the narrow walkway, blocking the only exit.

"Dean?" Sammy called hesitantly. "Dean." Dean ignored him, running right through the blob of people and jumping over the parapet. "Dean!" Sammy screamed as they hung suspended for a moment.

The breath was knocked out of him as they landed on a roof, then on the street. They raged through town, and Sammy was pleased to see no signs of pursuit.

"Okay, Dean," he said to his mount. "Let's see how fast you can run."

Dean neighed happily and leaned forward, putting on a burst of speed. In less than twenty minutes they had ducked inside the stone tunnel and were pulling up to Gabriel's tower. Sammy dismounted before Dean even came to a complete stop and ran up to the base of the tower.

"Gabriel?" he called. "Gabriel!"

For a heartstopping moment, nothing happened. Sammy ran forward and pulled himself a few feet off of the ground, fully prepared to climb the tower with nothing but his bare hands. As it turns out, he didn't have to.

He looked up when he heard scuffling, and after a moment a thick rope fell from the window. Sammy grinned and grabbed it, pulling himself up and climbing towards the opening. When he finally reached it, he pulled himself over the edge.

"Gabriel, I thought I'd never see you again," he said, slightly winded from his climb. He stopped, confused, when he saw Gabriel chained to a beam on the opposite wall, gag over his mouth, wings flared, and eyes wide.

Sammy stared, about to step forward, when a white hot pain ripped through his side. He grunted, screwing his eyes shut as he fell first to his knees, then his side. Gabriel screamed through the gag.

"Now look what you've done, Gabriel," a deep voice said from above him, and Sammy looked up when he felt something pass over him. "Oh, don't worry, brother, dear. Our secret will die with him."

Lucifer walked over to Gabriel, grabbing the chain and untying it.

"And as for us," he continued, "we are going will no one will ever find you again." Through the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, Sammy heard a small thump and then Lucifer's angry voice. "Gabriel, really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!"

"No!" Gabriel cried, and Sammy wanted to cheer. He settled for clenching his teeth to stop another pain filled moan. "I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! But… if you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No!" Sammy moaned, reaching out with one hand. "No, Gabriel."

Gabriel ignored him. "I'll never run. I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him and you and I will be together, forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him."

After a tense pause, Lucifer scoffed.

"Very well," he said. He unlocked Gabriel's chains and walked over to Sammy, using them to secure his right arm to the wall. "In case you get any ideas about following us," he hissed. He dropped Sammy's arm roughly and Sammy coughed. As soon as Lucifer moved away, Gabriel slid to his knees in front of him.

"Sammy!" he cried, using one hand to smooth Sammy's hair away from his sweaty forehead. Sammy tried to sit up, but fell back against the post, groaning. Gabriel reached out a hand and gently pulled away Sammy's shirt from the wound. "I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay, though."

He spread one of his wings over Sammy, who weakly tried to push it away.

"No, Gabriel," he protested, but the boy didn't listen.

"I promise. You have to trust me. Come on, just breathe."

Sammy pried open his eyes and peered into Gabriel's tear-filled brown ones.

"I can't let you do this," he said.

"And I can't let you die," Gabriel replied softly.

"But if you do - then you - will die," Sammy said, the effort of talking slowly proving too much for him.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Gabriel said, smiling softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to sing, but Sammy brought up a hand and ran it gently over his face.

"Gabriel," he said weakly. "Wait." He reached up and pulled Gabriel closer, and the boy came willingly. Using the last of his strength and speed, Sammy moved his hand to Gabriel's back and pressed down. Hard.

Gabriel yelped loudly and watched with shock-filled eyes as all of the feathers on his wings slowly started to turn brown, the same hue as his hair. Sammy's hand fell to the floor as a very loud curse travelled through the air.

His eyes closed, too heavy to keep open any more, and he let his head loll. He was dimly aware of a loud commotion, someone screaming, and then… silence.

Something grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him upright slightly.

"No, no, no, no, no," someone chanted. "Sammy!"

Sammy coughed and opened his eyes halfway.

"No! Look at me, I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me, Sammy," the voice begged, sounding very close to tears. His hand was lifted and pressed against something soft. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," the voice sang, breaking a little near the end.

"Gabriel," Sammy said, and Gabriel sniffled.

"What?" he breathed.

"You were my new dream," he whispered. Gabriel let out a sob.

"And you were mine," he said. Sammy smiled at that and released a breath. He didn't take any more.

… oO()Oo …

Warm.

Everything was warm.

And bright.

He liked it.

It felt nice.

But something was wrong.

Wasn't there something he had to do?

No, not something.

Someone.

A boy.

A winged boy.

His new dream.

Gabriel.

It was warm.

And bright.

He took a breath.

… oO()Oo …

Sammy sighed and his eyes fluttered open, immediately coming to rest on red-rimmed golden ones.

"Gabriel?" he called softly.

Gabriel gasped. "Sammy?"

Sammy gazed up at the wings flaring from Gabriel's back, golden, but a different shade of gold.

"DId I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" he asked, and Gabriel let out a choked laugh and threw himself into Sammy's arms. The thief - no, the ex-thief used one arm to support them, the other holding up their combined weight.

Gabriel's arms were wrapped tight around him and he laughed shakily into Sammy's neck. Sammy buried his nose into the boy's hair, breathing in a scent that was apples and cinnamon and something entirely Gabriel.

Gabriel pulled back, laughing at the fact that he was sitting on Sammy's lap. He chuckled again, beaming, before grabbing the front of Sammy's blue vest and kissing him. Sammy froze for a moment, and then he gave as good as he got.

… oO()Oo …

Sammy supposed that he should've been more nervous to meet the king and queen, especially considering that he was one of the most wanted men in the whole kingdom, but surprisingly, he wasn't.

He had returned the crown to the guards and apologized (sort of) for all the trouble he had caused. And if anyone had a problem with it, Gabriel flashing his wings was enough of a deterrent to get them to keep their mouth's shut.

Sammy had no idea how Gabriel had figured out he was the lost prince, and when he asked, Gabriel only smiled mischievously and changed the subject.

Gabriel had been ecstatic to see Dean again, and the horse was just as happy to see him, and they spent the entire ride to the kingdom talking. Well, as much as a horse like Dean could talk, anyway.

Gabriel's wings had gotten them quite a few stares on their way through the town, but it had also gotten them both a ticket straight into the castle, and now they waited on a large balcony for the king and queen to see them.

They didn't have to wait long.

The ornate wooden doors creaked slightly as they were opened, and Sammy and Gabriel turned around to find both leaders standing on the top step, watching them cautiously.

The queen was the first to approach, heading towards Gabriel hesitantly. The boy walked just as slow, wings fluffing up in anxiety. It was that movement that finally caught the woman's attention and her eyes widened almost comically before landing back on Gabriel's apprehensive face.

She smiled suddenly, tears filling her eyes that were so like Gabriel's. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, and Gabriel didn't hesitate in burying his face into her shoulder. The king came up behind them and wrapped his arms around the both of them, and as one they sank to their knees.

Sammy watched somewhat awkwardly, a soft smile on his face as he stood respectively a few feet away. The queen opened her eyes and smiled at him, extending a hand. Thinking she wanted a handshake, Sammy clasped her arm in his.

He grunted in surprise when she pulled with a strength belied by her petite size, and Sammy soon found himself with his arms around Gabriel, the king's arms around him.

It was perfect.

… oO()Oo …

Well, you can imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, for their lost prince had returned. The party lasted an entire week and, honestly, I don't remember most of it. Dreams came true all over the place.

Hook went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world, if you can believe it. And that gross guy? He eventually found true love. As for the mime, well, I assume he's happy. He's never told me otherwise.

Thanks to Deannicus, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight. As did most of the apples. Castiel never changed.

At last Gabriel was home. And he finally had a real family. He was a prince worth waiting for. Beloved by all, he led his kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her. And as for me, well, I started going by Sammy again, stopped thieving, and basically turned it all around.

But I know what the big question is. Did Gabriel and I ever get married? Well, I'm pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking and asking…

I finally said yes.

 _Sammy…_

Alright, I asked him.

 _And we're living happily ever after._

Yes, we are.

 _Fin_

 **Oh, thank sweet baby Jesus this is finally finished. Not that I don't love writing, because I do, but I'm gonna be honest, this was a bitch to write. I am so proud of the way it came out, though, and I hope you guys love it as much as I do!**

 **Alright, next up on the list is my SPN Little Mermaid AU, and I need to know:**

 **Would you guys prefer Sam or Gabriel as Ariel?**

 **Let me know in the comments, and thanks a ton for reading this. Cookies times infinity for all of you lovely people! ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**


End file.
